Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide
The Pocketville Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide is a work in progress, keep eyes peeled on this page for an on coming fan fiction story of Puppy In My Pocket crossed over with ZombieLand, Littlest Pet Shop and Redwall, that takes place in Kate's teenage years to young adult years. About 6 or 7 years after the events of Puppy In My Pocket, an unexpected Zombie Apocalypse starts in the Big City and on the Earth, killing over 50% of the human population, After the infection started, Kate who is now a teenager, returns and takes refuge back at Pocketville with her friends, and try to find out a way to fight the infection on earth. Summery Zombie Apocalypse is a Fanon story I am making, based on Zombie Apocalypse (2012) and Zombieland (2009) to learn more about this, please check out Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide for more details. This story is a crossover between Littlest Pet Shop, Puppy In My Pocket and Zombieland and some Redwall as well. No title for the story yet, thus this is work in progress The Zombie Apocalypse accurse in the City during the late teen years of Blythe Baxter who is facing the Zombie Apocalypse in the Big City, she first discovers the upcoming end of the world, during her last day of school, believing that the Zombie Apocalypse is a joke made up by TV News broadcast stations, Blythe continues her day as usual, meanwhile Kate (from Puppy In My Pocket) Faces her first contact with the infected undead. Knowing there being too many, Kate makes a run for it to the Littlest Pet Shop, meanwhile back at school, Blythe finishes school and makes way for home, with some of her school friends, unfortunately they are attacked by a hord of the undead, killing two of her school mates, frighten and scared, Blythe Baxter makes her way to the pet shop, where she meets and finds Kate hiding in the back room, Kate tells Blythe how she got to the pet shop, and that they must find a way to get to her house soon. When looking at the date, Kate and Blythe find out that the date is 12/21/12, also known as December 21, 2012, the end of the world as predicted, but in a whole diffrent way, that instead of the planet blowing up, a prohpet is found and is said that on the date 12/21/12, the dead shall inherit the Earth, meaning the start of the Zombie Apocalypse.On the way to Kate's house, Kate and Blythe walk to a church where outside a Pastor is preching that there is no longer any room in hell, and that the dead is now walking thee earth. The preching is soon stopped when a group of Zombies attack and kill the Pastor, and the listeners all run off in panic from the zombies. 100px-Marcus Campbell portrait.jpg|This is guy named Marcus.Kate and her dad met him at mount tanner along with his friends Ed and Maya StateofDecayFeralZombie.jpg|This is a feral Zombie.This guy is really dangerous and can tear you in half with it's bare hands 200px-Juggernaughtportrait.jpg|Uh oh Molly got black Fever 180px-Bloat.jpg|Here is a bloated Zombie,He can explode like creepers but will insted leave bad gas in the air. Screamer3 - cropped.jpg|Tsk tsk tsk Looks like Kevin got bit too. DSCN1389.JPG|Now this is what you should raid a groucrey store for. 471.jpg|It is always good to have one these around.You don't wan't to be drinking water zombies bathed in. MEK03.jpg|usefull things. Survial and home base tips When it comes to survial these will be your needs #Food like apples, oranges and other growable food. This will limit the amount of supply runs you have to do to keep you and your friends good.Just don't risk your life for one pack of twinkees...DO IT FOR A WHOLE CRATE OF COSMIC BROWNIES!!! :D thats right. #Medicine is a must, you just might survive a zombie bite if you have pain killers and alcohol.You would also need this if you are doing some work at your home and you get cut. #Ammo and lots of it. You must make sure you got alot of ammo in your stock of supplies. You don't want to be fighting a horde and lose your ammo or end up getting your butt handed to you by a tank. You might understand after you lose your legs to Molly the juggernaut. #Construction materials, this is a must have in your stash of goods. With this you can have enough wood to seal up windows or rope for traps etc. Category:Article list Category:Article stubs